Hot For Me
|artist = A.K.A |year = 2012 |difficulty = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = Dark Blue |pictos = 111 |nowc = HotForMe |mc = Green }}"Hot For Me" by A.K.A is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female football player with brown hair towards the right side of her face. Pink stripes can very faintly be seen painted on her cheeks. She wears a blue sports bra with pink and yellow shoulder pads, blue padded capri leggings, and pink and yellow sneakers. She appears with an animation that consists of white concentric circles that fall down and spread on the floor, as well as other black circles on her body that fade away and reveal her details. Many sparkles evaporate as soon as the circles fade away. At the end, the coach returns black and fades away. Background Wii The background is a dark football stadium with four black screens. When the coach stretches her arms out, two rectangles pop up behind her and fade away while stretching out. During several parts of the verses, the screens light up and display white and blue concentric circles spreading for a couple seconds before fading back to black. The blue circles gradually fade from light blue to purple. Sparkle effects swirl around around the coach at certain times. In the pre-chorus, light blue rectangular spotlights that are placed behind the screen light up one after the other. In the chorus, the stadium lights up, and it shows four shaded cheerleaders who copy the coach s movements and fade away as soon as the chorus ends. The spotlights and the screens light up, and the latter display white and light blue arrows pointing towards the coach, which start to slide as soon as "Make it hot for me" is sung. Two white straight lines slide on the floor alternatively, depending on where the coach steps. Behind all these items, a grey tribune with flashing lights, guardrails that range from light blue to fuchsia and four smaller copies of the spotlights can be seen. When the coach shakes her shoulders,s he emits yellow and fuchsia particles; when she raises her arms up, white concentric circles rise from the ground; when she punches her hands on her chest, two white rectangles pop up and fade away immediately while stretching out. The screens zooms in diagonally every four beats. As soon as the bridge starts, the background returns dark and red smoke spreads around the coaches. The cheerleaders remain instead of fading away. Six fires (four over the screens and two on the floor) light up and burn as soon as the singing starts, and confetti fly around the scenery. When the coach punches her arm while walking, the screens light up depending on the direction she is following. In the second part of the bridge, red balloons fly behind the screens. The fires and the balloons remain during the final chorus; the latter fade away gradually, although they come in a wider range of colors. When the coach claps her hands, she creates white concentric circles. Xbox 360 On the Xbox 360 version of , the ground is much brighter, revealing several white lines and four shadows of the coach. In the chorus, the cheerleaders are less visible. In the bridge, the scenery is darker, there is less smoke and the balloons are red and grey in the bridge. In the final chorus, the balloons have different colors and do not fade away. Before Gold Move 3, the cheerleaders fade away one by one. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands up in the air and jump. hotforme gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Hotforme_gm_1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Hot for me" is sung Appearances in Mashups Hot For Me is featured in the following Mashup: * Livin' la Vida Loca Trivia *The clean version of the song is used in the game, in which "lollipop bra" is changed to "pop pop pop ..." (with "bra" being censored); and an unknown word is censored during the line "I'll show you how to ... right. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDqiPxhO4JQ **Contrary to other cases, the unknown word is censored with a beeping sound effect. **This is the second song by Ubisoft where a line was changed from the original song, following Baby Don't Stop Now. *'' '' is the second song to take place in a stadium, after Futebol Crazy. *The pictograms arrows are golden while the coach s glove is more greenish-yellow. *There is an incorrectly recycled pictogram in the routine. The pictogram tells the player to put their left hand on their hip and put their right hand in the air, but the coach puts her left arm in a 180 degree angle instead. Gallery Game Files Hotforme cover generic.png|''Hot For Me'' Hotforme cover albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1_128x128_df5f5d1bd1b5db91_14.png| menu banner Hotforme_jd4_pose.png|Pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots HFMinactive.png|''Hot For Me'' on the menu (Wii U) HFMactive.png| cover Hotforme jd4 coachmenu wiiu.png| coach selection screen (Wii U) Hotforme jd4 score wiiu.png| score screen (Wii U) Others Hotforme picto error.jpg|Pictogram error Videos Official Music Video A K A Hot For Me Official Lyric Video from Just Dance 4 Hot For Me (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Hot For Me - Gameplay Teaser (US) Hot For Me - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Hot For Me - Just Dance 4 (Wii graphics) Hot For Me - Just Dance 4 (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions Hot For Me - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) References Site Navigation es:Hot For Me de:Hot For Me Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Clean versions